Protective
by PhantomFandom13
Summary: Nakigitsune tidak terima 'anaknya' disakiti. Hint of KogiNaki ((Disclaimer : Segala jenis dan bentuk Touken Ranbu bukan punya saya))


**Ok, yang ini aneh banget ;")))**

 **Karena Naki adalah _Uchigatana_ tertua se- _Citadel_ , soalnya pembuatan _Uchigatana_ dimasa Naki masih dalam proses perkembangan dan Naki adalah salah satu tempaan Kuniyoshi di periode Kamakura abad ke-13, ane dpat ide;**

 **" _Another famous blade of Kuniyoshi is the Nakigitsune (_ _鳴狐_ _, see picture below), lit. "howling fox." The blade is at the one hand especially precious because it bears a complete signature of Kuniyoshi, including his honorary title (Sahei no Jō,_ _左兵衛尉_ _),_ _and on the other hand because it is an important mosaic piece for the studies on the chronological develompent of the_ _uchigatana_ _(_ _打刀_ _)_ _." -Japanese Sword Legends._**

 **Ini alasan kenapa Naki yang terpendek di antara _Uchigatana_ yang lain xD. Masih dlam proses perkembangan, alhasil, Naki hampir masuk kedalam kategori _Wakizashi_ di waktu modern ini, dan alasan lain kenapa dia pemalu, soalnya dia gak pernah dipake buat perang, cuma jadi dekorasi keluarga Akimoto, alasannya, kala itu _Tachi_ yang sering di gunakan buat berperang, tapi di pertengahan sampai akhir periode Muromachi, _Uchigatana_ mulai digunakan dengan disandingkan _Wakizashi._ Tpi tetep aja, Naki gak pernah keluar rumah(ampe masa ini, soalnya di museumkan :D).**

 **Nah, cukup pelajaran sejarahnya, karena author pengen mencurahkan ide author soal Naki jadi Mama Rubah buat _Uchigatana_ yang lain ^_^ ketambah lagi fakta papa Rubah bakalan berburu mencari makan buat anak-istrinya, sementara sang istri ngurus anak mereka ;)) romantis kan~/plak/ lupakan author gila ini.**

 **Sebab-sebab hal di ataslah fic ini lahir xD**

 **Iya, Sengo ma Kikkou temasuk 'anak' Naki xD**

 **Ya Gusti, apa yang salah denganku?**

 **Tapi ya sudahlah, Macan Gokotai udah gede, sekalian yg terjun/plak!/**

.

.

.

Nakigitsune memang pendiam dan pemalu, tapi jangan salah sangka, emak Rubah juga bisa menggigit.

Dan sangat sakit.

.

.

.

Sebagian Rubah hidup berkelompok, tapi ada juga yang mengisolasikan dirinya sendiri.

Itu adalah sebuah fakta.

Fakta yang lain adalah, Rubah pasangan setia juga memiliki struktur keluarga yang dinamis; saat Rubah betina hamil, pasangannyalah yang melalukan perburuan untuk mencari makan, sampai anak mereka bisa berburu sendiri dan meninggalkan rumah(wilayah) mereka untuk mencari rumah dan kehidupannya sendiri.

Rubah di identikkan dengan kelicikan, banyak karya yang menggambarkan betapa liciknya seekor Rubah itu. Di sisi lain, banyak yang mengagumi serta mengagungkan Rubah(seperti Kyuubi no Youko, salah satu dari Tujuh Bijuu di Mitologi Jepang, atapun Inari, Dewa kesuburan pangan bagi rakyat Jepang).

Tapi Nakigitsune bukanlah seekor Rubah, walaupun Dirinya bersimbolkah binatang cerdas itu.

Nakigitsune adalah sebilah pedang, jenis _Uchigatana_ yang ditempa pada abad ke-13 oleh _Master_ penempa pedang Kuniyoshi dari Sekolah Awataguchi. Di bandingkan _Uchigatana_ yang lain, Nakigitsune adalah yang tertua.

Jadi, tidak herankan, walaupun dia jarang berbicara, merasa protektif terhadap _Uchigatana_ yang lain kan?

Tidak peduli...se-unik apapun _Uchigatana_ yang di maksud.

.

.

.

"Nakigitsune- _dono_!"

Sang pemilik nama menoleh, mendapati Ichigo berlari pelan kearahnya yang sedang duduk menikmati awal musim semi di beranda timur.

Jujur, Nakigitsune tidak suka dipanggil dengan embel-embel berlebihan, apalagi se-tinggi itu dari 'keponakannya' sendiri.

"Ada apa, Ichigo- _san_?!" tanya si rubah pendamping setia Nakigitsune.

Nakigitsune menyeringai dalam hati saat melihat sentakan kecil yang Ichigo buat setelah si Rubah memanggilnya dengan embel-embel '- _san'_.

"...Yamanbagiri- _dono_ mencari anda.."

Tch, terlalu formal..

Tapi, Nakigitsune hanya mengangguk mengerti, hatinya tidak sanggup melihat keponakannya merasa bersalah ataupun bersedih.

"Baiklah! Terima kasih, Ichigo- _san_!" balas Kitsune(nama rubahnya siapa sih? Aku namainnya Kitsune ajah.).

Ichigo mengangguk pelan, sebelum menundukkan kepalanya berpamitan.

Syut...

Salah satu tangan Nakigitsune membelai lembut kepala sang _Tachi_.

"Jangan terlalu formal denganku, Ichigo," ujar Nakigitsune dengan pelan, sadar bagaimana kedua mara Ichigo melebar kaget. "Bukankah kau termasuk keponakanku?"

Senyuman lembut tersungging hanya untuk Ichigo, sebelum akhirnya Nakigitsune berpamitan.

"Sampai jumpa, Ichigo."

.

.

.

Menemukan pedang pertama sang Saniwa sangatlah mudah.

Jika kau adalah Nakigitsune, tentu saja.

Sang _Uchigatana_ bersurai putih itu menemukan Yamanbagiri di ruangan bersaudara Sadamune, bersamaan dengan Hasebe yang sedang memarahi _Toudan_ baru di _Citadel_ ini.

Sengo Muramasa dan Kikkiou Sadamune.

Tok. Tok.

Di ketuknya bagian kayu dari pintu geser tersebut, dia menyapa mereka dengan anggukan.

"Terima kasih telah datang, Naki," ujar Yamanbagiri dengan helaan panjang. "Silakan duduk."

Dan Nakigitsune mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Yamanbagiri, mengapit si pirang di antara dirinya dan Hasebe.

Dua pasang mata menatapnya, dan dia menatap mereka kembali.

"Salam kenal!" sapa Kitsune dengan antusiasme. "Ini adalah Nakigitsune-!"

"Anda Nakigitsune?" potong Kikkiou, mengerjapkan kedua matanya terkejut. "Maaf sebelumnya, tapi anda tidak seperti yang saya bayangkan."

Nakigitsune memiringkan kepala, sementara Yamanbagiri berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya, tetapi Hasebe sempat menyeringai kecil.

"Huhuhu~ tapi anda cukup manis~" puji Sengo.

Nakigitsune mengangguk sekali.

"Salam kenal," sapanya. "Tolong bersikap biasa saja, aku tidak terlalu suka formalitas." Tambahnya, senyuman lembut tersungging, dan Hasebe tahu, Sengo dan Kikkou akan baik-baik saja ditangan Nakigitsune.

.

.

.

Bukanlah sebuah mitos dikalangan _Uchigatana_ , tapi cukup mengherankan bagi beberapa _Toudan_ lain selain para _Uchigatana_ yang sadar akan hal itu _._

Contohnya saja, keponakan tertua Nakigitsune sendiri, Ichigo Hitofuri. _Tantou_ seperti Shinano juga bertanya-tanya, ada juga Kogitsunemaru.

Tapi, Nakigitsune tidak menghiraukannya, bahkan sampai berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Para _Uchigatana_ lebih patuh kepada Nakigitsune setelah sang Saniwa sendiri.

.

.

.

"Sengo- _san_ , bisa bantu Nakigitsune?!"

Sengo yang tengah membuka baju kepada 'penontonnya' mengurungkan niat dan segera membantu si _Uchihatana_ bersurai putih yang tengah kesulitan membawa jemuran kering.

"Huhuhu~ baik~"

Nakigitsune memberikan senyum rasa berterima kasihnya, sebelum mereka pergi untuk melipat pakaian kering semua _Toudan_.

Para _Yari_ menghela nafas lega, karena mental mereka diselamatkan oleh Nakigitsune.

Karenanya, mereka lupa bahwa Sengo jarang mendengarkan siapapun.

.

.

.

Mitsusada telah membuat kesalahan fatal.

Dirinya memang tidak sadar, tapi dia telah membuat Ookurikara sakit hati.

Alhasil, nasib buruk menimpa sang _chef_ terbaik se- _Citadel._

Seekor rubah adalah hewan licik dan jenaka. Tidak terlalu tampak, tapi pasti.

Hal sepele seperti garam di wadah gula, ataupun peralatan yang tidak tersusun pada tempatnya.

Hasilnya, membuat Mitsusada frustrasi. Dan parahnya, dia tidak tahu siapa pelakunya, jika pun dia tahu, orang lain tidak akan percaya padanya.

Dan Tsurumaru tidak mungkin melakukannya, karena si Bangau tahu untuk tidak berulah di dapur.

Jadi siapa...?

.

.

.

Satu hal yang TIDAK menggambarkan Nakigitsune adalah amarah yang berkobar.

Dia lebih pilih diam, biasanya. Tapi ini sudah berlebihan.

"Dimana dia sekarang, Yamanbagiri?"

Tapi Yamanbagiri membungkam, memilih untuk menyembunyikan dirinya kedalam jubah lusuh miliknya.

Kitsune dan Nakigitsune saling bertukar pandangan.

"Siapa peduli..." lirih Yamanbagiri, menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan isak-tangis yang lain.

"Tentu saja kami!" bentak Kitsune, mengejutkan Yamanbagiri.

"...entahlah," guman Yamanbagiri, menundukan kepalanya. "Aku tidak peduli lagi...semuanya hanyalah kebohongan...palsu...sama seperti diriku."

Mata Nakigitsune menyipit. Hampir dirinya mengeluarkan geraman, tapi ia berhasil menahan dirinya.

"...Baiklah, akan aku bawakan makan malammu nanti."

"...Terima kasih banyak, Naki..."

Nakigitsune mengangguk dan beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Yamanbagiri di ruangan Kunihiro menyendiri.

Mikazuki Munechika akan _**menyesal.**_

.

.

.

Ibu mana yang tidak marah melihat anaknya tersakiti?

Nakigitsune bukan seorang ibu, dia juga bukan seorang wanita. Dia hanyalah sebilah pedang yang diberi wujud manusia oleh seorang manusia yang dikenal sebagai seorang _Saniwa_.

Hanya nalurilah yang membimbingnya.

Dan naluri itu yang membuatnya merasakan kemarahan yang luar biasa.

"Nakigitsune!"

Dua pedang berbeda saling bertemu, menyebabkan kericuhan dari orang disekitar.

Mikazuki terkejut melihat _Uchigatana_ penyendiri dan pemalu tiba-tiba datang ingin memenggal kepalanya.

Dan Nakigitsune sepertinya memang menginginkan hal itu untuk terjadi.

"Apa yang-!"

Sling!

Mikazuki mengalami kesulitan menghadang ayunan pedang dari Nakigitsune. Amarah Nakigitsune terlihat jelas, tapi ayunannya tetap tenang dan fokus.

Dalam hal kekuatan, mungkin Nakigitsune kalah melawan sosok _Tenka Goken_ , tapi dengan kercerdikan dan kegesitannya, Nakigitune berhasil membuat Mikazuki kesulitan.

"Nakigitsune! Hentikan!"

Banyak teriakan dan jeritan agar Nakigitsune berhenti, tapi sudah sangat jelas Nakigitsune tidak memiliki niatan tersebut.

Beberapa _Toudan_ kuat dan pemberani mencoba untuk menghentikan sang _Uchigatana_ , tetapi dengan gesit Nakigitsune menghindar dan tetap menyerang Mikazuki.

"Kau telah membuatnya menangis, Mikazuki Munechika," desisan penuh amarah itu membuat siapa saja bingung. "Dan jujur, aku tidak terima bila salah satu 'anakku' tersakiti."

Mata Mikazuki melebar saat ia sadar akan kelemahanya, Nakigitsune mengambil kesempatan itu dan masuk-!

Triing!

Beberapa mata melebar, termasuk Nakigitsune yang tidak percaya akan _Uchigatana_ yang telah menghalanginya.

"Minggirlah, Yamanbagiri," pinta Nakigitsune, matanya tertuju kepada Mikazuki yang sempat terjatuh dan terduduk di tanah. "Orang itu tidak pantas kau selamatkan..." Lanjutnya dengan dahi mengerut, tanda bahwa Nakigitsune tidak senang akan tindakan Yamanbagiri.

"Aku tidak berniat untuk menyelamatkannya," balas Yamanbagiri dengan nada dingin. "...Ichigo dan yang lain terlihat ketakutan, Naki..." lirihnya, mata melirik kearah para _Tantou_ Toushirou dan kakak tertuanya, Ichigo.

Nakigitsune menurunkan senjatanya secara perlahan.

Sebuah helaan nafas panjang lepas dari dirinya.

" **Jangan** dekati dia lagi, Yamanbagiri." perintah yang terdengar jelas itu membuat yang lain kaget, tapi Yamanbagiri hanya mengangguk, menunggu sampai Nakigitsune dan seluruh klan Awataguchi pergi untuk menerima penjelasan.

"...Manba-!"

"Berakhir," potong Yamnbagiri tanpa berbalik badan. "Semuanya berakhir, Mikazuki. Aku ucapkan terima kasih." Lanjutnya, sebelum ia beranjak, berniat untuk kembali mengisolasi diri sampai ia merasa lebih baik.

Mikazuki sadar akan kesalahannya saat melihat Yamanbagiri pergi menjauh.

.

.

.

Tidak banyak hal menarik yang terjadi setelah kejadian satu minggu yang lalu; Nakigisune kembali menjadi pendiam, Yamanbagiri beraktivitas seperti biasa, dan Ichigo akhirnya berhenti menggunakan embel-embel saat memanggil Nakigitsune.

Yang berubah hanyalah bagaimana sikap Mikazuki yang lebih sering termenung.

Para Sanjou mulai khawatir, hanya Nakigitsune, Yamanbagiri, dan Mikazuki lah yang tahu akan masalah satu minggu yang lalu.

Dan setiap kali mereka menanyakan hal itu kepada Mikazuki, sang _Tenka Goken_ meneteskan air mata seraya berkata betapa bodohnya dia.

Tidak ada yang berani bertanya kepada Nakigitsune ataupun Yamanbagiri.

Sampai saat ini...

.

.

.

"Nakigitsune,"

Nakigitsune menoleh, dan mendapati Kogitsunemaru berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kogitsunemaru- _dono_!" sapa Kitsune saat sang _Tachi_ duduk disebelah Nakigitsune. "Apa yang membawa anda kemari?"

Kogitsunemaru merapatkan kedua bibirnya.

"Soal Mikazuki dan Yamanba-!"

"Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Mikazuki memperlakukan Yamanbagiri, Kogitsunemaru- _san_ ," potong Nakigitsune dengan tajam. "Dan Mikazuki harusnya berterima kasih, Yamanbagiri dapat menghadang saudaranya untuk tidak menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

Kogitsunemaru bungkam, hilang semua kata-kata yang ia akan bicarakan kepada sang _Uchigatana_ setelah kalimat itu.

Memang, Mikazuki dan Yamanbagiri adalah pasangan yang serasi, bagaikan bulan dan matahari.

Tetapi matahari lenyap agar bulan dapat bersinar, sedangkan bulan masih dapat terlihat disiang hari bagaimanapun caranya.

Oh...

Kogitsunemaru akhirnya paham.

"Tapi,"

"Apa yang kulakukan tidak berlebihan," ujar Nakigitsune dengan cepat, mata tertuju kearah pohon sakura di hadapannya. "Sudah lama ingin ku tegur, tapi aku tahu itu akan percuma, dan sekarang, Yamanbagiri memergoki kekasihnya sendiri tidur bersama Tsurumaru."

"Karena mabuk,"

"Justru karena itu, aku tidak bisa ambil diam," balasan yang cukup tajam terlontar dari mulut Nakigitsune. "Tsurumaru telah berusaha meminta maaf sejak kejadian itu sampai sekarang, tapi bagaimana dengan Mikazuki? Satu kata menyesal tidak keluar dari bibir manisnya." Desis Nakigitsune, yang berakhir dengan helaan penuh luapan emosi.

"Tapi,"

Nakigitsune menggeram kearah sang _Tachi_ , sebuah peringatan, dan Kogitsunemaru sadar dia bisa saja dalam bahaya.

"Belalah saudaramu sebisamu, Kogitsunemaru- _san,_ " bisik Nakigitsune, memilih untuk berdiri. "Tapi, aku tidak akan membiarkan Yamanbagiri tersakiti lagi di tangan saudaramu. Selamat siang."

Kogitsunemaru mulai kesal dengan tingkah aneh dari sang _Uchigatana_. Dia secara harfiah masih saudara Mikazuki, tapi siapakah Nakigitsune untuk Yamanbagiri?

"Kau pikir kau itu siapa?!" pertanyaan kasar itu terlontar sebelum ia sadar.

Sesuatu membuat Kogitsunemaru terbakar api cemburu.

Nakigitsune terhenti, perlahan ia berbalik, dan matanya menatap tajam Kogitsunemaru melebihi tajamnya pedang manapun.

"...hanyalah sebilah _Uchigatana_ yang tidak ingin melihat kawan sejenisnya tersakiti..."

Nakigitsune berbalik, dan melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, semua kembali normal. Tidak ada lagi ketegangan diantar Mikazuki, Nakigitsune, ataupun para Kunihiro.

Perpecahan antara Mikazuki dan Yamanbagiri masih membekas, tapi sang _Saniwa_ telah berceramah panjang lebar didepan semua _Toudan_ , menjelaskan semuanya.

Tidak berguna menangisi susu yang sudah tumpah.

Nakigitsune tetap melarang Yamanbagiri berada didekat Mikazuki, Horikawa dan Yambushi mendukung Nakigitsune sepenuhnya, dan _Toudan_ yang lain baru sadar bahwa Kogarasumaru bukanlah satu-satu sosok 'ayah'.

.

.

.

 **Sekian~**

 **Aneh kan? Bnget! Author sendiri gk ngerti gimana ni fic bisa jadi!**

 **Hehe, sorry ya para shipper MikaNba ^_^"**

 **Anyway, memang out of character, tapi ya sudahlah, buat latihan menulis ^^**

 **Sampai jumpa~**


End file.
